The Shadow
by Sean-k7
Summary: Walking out to meet Scott and Stiles i noticed a black camreo with a scary looking young guy sitting alone in the drivers side stareing at me. I acted like i didnt see the guy stareing and soon found my self in Stiles jeep listen to music and driveing away form the school.
1. Chapter 1

As my alarm sounds for the first day of my sophomore year of high school in a new school. As i sit up to gather my thoughts lots of questions race through my mind "will i meet new friends" "will my teachers like me" "who would i sit with at lunch ". I must have zoned out because sooner or later i was stunned when my mom yelled Sean you better get down here you don't want to be late for your first day. I got out of bed and got dressed i put on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt and finally i throw on my new pair of nikes i got the day before. walking down the stairs i was met by my mom who seemed mad that i was running late. As she yelled at me say Sean your almost an adult you should be more responsible i grabbed my back pack and an apple to eat on the way to school. I yelled by mom as i walked out the door and headed off to school. The short walk to my new school beacon hills high school only took about 15 to 20 minutes or so which was good because i was still kinda sleepy.I aproached the main entrance of the school when i heard the bell ring oh shit i cant be late for first period or my mom would kill me so i pulled my schedule out quickly and looked at my first period class. It was chemistry i ran to find his room i reached it just in time as i heard the late bell ring when i sat in an open desk in the back of the room. walked in with this pissed off look on his face as he yelled at a couple of kids goofing off. After settled the class down and introduced himself and started role i notched this blonde haired girl walk in late. froze when he seen her and said why are you late to my class on the first day. The girl answered softly sorry i was at the doctors this morning i wont be late again. You can count on that said before he continued on with calling role. Sean Lee Sean Lee is there a here i said here once i noticed was saying my name. He looked at me funny and contuied. As i sat waiting for roll to finish i noticed the blonde girl was acting weird and sooner than later she started shaking and fell to the floor. T first no one did anything then this kid with short brown hair got up and said oh my god Erica is having another seizure. quickly rushed over to Erica and told this red-headed girl to go get the nurse. After Erica was takeing to the nurse class contiued and went bye actually pretty quick if you ask i got up to leave the room the brown-haired boy who first noticed Erica stopped me and said hi i am Stiles and this is my best friend Scott pointing towards a darker haired boy standing next to him. You must be new here Stiles then said as i said hi and my names Sean softly and low that i bet they barely heard what i both smiled and said well Sean we don't want to keep you busy but if you want to hang out later meet us in front of the school. I said sure with a small smile and the two boys walked off. As i left the room i could only think of one thing not the two guys i just meet and that we would be hanging out later but i kept thinking bout the blonde head girl Erica and wondering if she was okay to be honest she was all i thought of during class.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day all i could think about was the blonde girl Erica. After lunch i decided to go to the nurse and see if she was there and if she was okay but when i got there none was there not even the nurse. for some reason i felt like someoen was watching me so i rushed into the lunch room and got in line to get in line i noticed Stiles and Scott talking to this group of kids. As i got my lunch i heard Scott yell hey Sean cone sit over here with us.I sat down and soon was introduce to Jackson , Lydia the red headed girl from chemistry and Alison which i am guessing was Scotts girl friend. Sonner rahter then later lunch was over and we all said bye but i asked Stiles if i could talk to him alone and he said sure. As the other kids left me and Stiles stayed behinde. I asked Stiles what happeaned to Erica earlier and if he knew if she was okay or even where she was. Stiles filled me in on who Erica was that she was a shy girl who didnt talk much and suffered from epilepsy and that she gets made fun of by the other kids. He then informed me that he geuss she is okay and that he didnt know where she was mabye the hospital he suggested. As i realized we where going to be late for class i said bye Stiles see you after school. But before i could turn to leave Stiles stoped me and said why did you ask me bout Erica. I could feel my self blushing and turning red and i answered nothing really just wondering if she was okay. Stiles looked like he didnt beleive me but said what ever she you later. Leaving the lunch room and heading to math class i got to thinking why i was so caught up with Erica of course i thought she was beautiful but for some reason that wasnt just it. It was hard for me to concentrate the rest of the day but the rest of my day seemed to go bye fast and the end of the day came quick. Walking out to meet Scott and Stiles i noticed a black camreo with a scary looking young guy sitting alone in the drivers side stareing at me. I acted like i didnt see the guy stareing and soon found my self in Stiles jeep listen to music and driveing away form the school. As we drove away all i could think about was E rica and who was that strange man stareing at me in the school parking lot.


End file.
